


404 Not Found

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 4





	404 Not Found

BGM：《Fantaisie-Impromptu,Op.Posth》

http://music.163.com/song/117212/?userid=121620945

旧文补档。7.3k+

老套穿越梗。十八岁与二十八岁。

现背HE。程序员x设计师。

过于生活化的一篇文章。私心很多。

写在前面：本打算要修改再放，但最近要忙期末考试了，先把原先版本放出来。一个理科生的不成熟作品。有些地方埋得很深，看不懂及时问我：）

连载原文（上）：https://jungayeon.lofter.com/post/30abb8a9_1c7033057

（中）（下）已删。

（上）

*

404 Not Found.

妄图越过高墙的年轻人坐在沙发上，面对着笔电抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，颇为焦躁。

进入页面. Click.

——「404 Not Found.」

再次 Click.

结局同样。

「完蛋了，肖战，你把他弄丟了啊。」

*

早上八点半。

左手提着丝瓜白菜，右手拎着排骨带鱼，手臂上还挂了袋橘子的肖战终于从超市战斗回来。今日超市会员日大搞促销，重庆大妈们的战斗力比一名三十出头的年轻小伙要强上百倍，他使了点不光彩的手段才抢到仅剩的两盒上好排骨。

什么手段，自然是将柜架上所有排骨一股脑儿搬入购物车，再找个角落一个人慢慢把东西挑拣明白。好的放进购物篮，不好的再摆回货架。

最近猪肉贵得很，他自然不可能把那一车全部推回去，会破产的。

都怪王一博，昨晚看了个吃播视频，心血来潮说今晚想吃糖醋排骨和煎带鱼。

超市里那些冷冻货味道极差，肖战特意跑到市场去买，买从海边刚捞上来的的带鱼。不必讶异，现在的物流速度快得难以想象。店家提早把鱼封在真空袋里，他付了钱，随口问了句带鱼怎么做好吃。

店家闽南那边来的，一口普通话夹着浓重方言。肖战对闽南语的认知仅限于闽南歌曲，于是憋笑着听了一阵才听清，金丝带鱼煎不得，要大火煮开豉油水，再小火煨着入味才好。

老板娘看他一个小年轻，估摸着他不怎么下厨做饭，还送了块生姜。他笑着说了声谢谢。

回到家快八点半，王一博早上班去了。肖战吃了两片吐司，匆匆往工作室去了。九点整，刚好赶得上打卡。

一日工作乏善可陈，肖战婉拒同事聚餐，六点半踏上地铁。三号线上人山人海，他护着自己的电脑包，一边挣扎着避免被人群推着走。所幸住处和他的工作室离得不远，他比王一博还要提早到家。

他按照老板娘教的把带鱼切成小段放进砂锅，清水没过鱼肉，加入酱油、姜片，还有少许盐。等着水煮开的期间，肖战顺手把丝瓜切了，搁在一旁备用。

水煮开的时候很香，满屋子鱼的香味。肖战关了小火继续煮，门口传来钥匙开锁的声音，他耳朵极灵，听出是王一博的钥匙扣敲击门锁的声音。

王一博一直觉着神奇，站在厨房，肖战可以从钥匙声音判断是谁在开门。

他打小这样，在房间里就能听出是外公外婆还是父母亲回来，从而决定要继续看电视还是飞速回到书桌假装学习。

王一博闻到香味问了句，今晚吃什么。

肖战失笑，嘿，你自己说的菜单，现在说不记得了。

“排骨还没开始做，你先洗手，外面有橘子吃。”

王一博剥了一个橘子，递了一瓣到肖战嘴边。橘子清甜，今日在公司，有女同事分了一人两个橘子，说是家里种的，但没这个甜，王一博如是说。

王一博今早写程序写到百分之三十忘记保存，只得牺牲午休时间重写一遍，连带着下班晚了，路上还被推销的拦住去路，他一个没忍住冲人发了火，现在想来很不好意思。

“下次这样要跟人道歉呀，人家推销员也不容易，不买也不要给人家添麻烦喔。”

“知道啦。”他用手臂轻环住肖战的腰，免得手上的橘子汁沾到肖战衣服上，头发靠着肖战脖颈蹭了蹭。他头发一个多月没修剪了，刘海软乎乎的，好像一只撒娇小猫。

王一博今天给甲方做的是有些特殊的项目，与心理测试相关。后台算法倒是不难，就是内容复杂了些。他看了觉得新奇，于是写完编程自己进去试了一遍。

测试要求被测者填真实信息以保证准确性，他没多想，把姓名性别年龄都填了，一路答完题，结果后台显示一团乱码——他这才想起，原来甲方要下周二才给测试结果的资料。

王一博没在意，收拾了东西回家。测试里面有一道题是，如果你可以穿越时空，你想要去到什么时间，是过去还是未来。他回家路上一直在思考。

想着要到十七还是十八岁，要到重庆去，去重庆工商找一个叫肖战的，唱歌好听的学长。把相遇时刻的时针往前拨，把错过的年份全部弥补回来。

他跟肖战提起，肖战笑着说他也想啊。如果可以回到过去，他一定会提前去找他的小朋友。

过于温馨的气氛被拍门声打断，肖战支使着王一博去开门。王一博借口说手上沾了橘子汁，让肖战自己去。

肖战无奈放下手头的事情，趿拉着拖鞋到门口去。

防盗门甫一推开，肖战瞧见眼前站着的人的模样，张了张口，发现自己根本说不出话来。

而王一博手中剥着另一个橘子，抬头见此情此景，没忍住一个手抖，剥好的橘子咕嘟嘟嘟滚到了地上，滚到了那个人脚边。

那个人弯腰把橘子捡起来，起身时肖战看他的脸看得更加清楚。

一张和他的男朋友一模一样的脸。

*

十八岁的王一博顶着一头银发扎进肖战怀里，二十八岁的王一博见状不妙，连忙上前想拉开另一个自己。

这是非常微妙的体会，像在照镜子，但又不是完全相同的两个人。十八岁的王一博察觉到二十八岁的王一博对自己的敌意，反而抱肖战抱得更紧。

肖战有点迷糊，把两人都拉到客厅沙发上坐下。指指左手边这位，“你叫什么名字？”

“……”十八岁的王一博翻了个白眼，神情如出一辙。肖战仿佛下一秒都能听见那句，“真的，无语。”于是他换了种问法，试图把语气搞亲切一点，“现在你几岁啦？”

“……十八。”

“天哪王一博，这真的是你吗，十年前的你也太可爱了吧——”肖战低声道，眼睛瞟向王一博，这位二十八岁大好青年貌似并不是很想面对过去。不过还是很敏锐地觉察到肖老师对“可爱”一词的偏心，点了点头算作回应。

“你说的那个测试，是不是出了问题？”毕竟大变活人也需要科学依据，肖战自小信仰的唯物主义根本没法解释这一灵异事件。“对了，你刚才说想回到十八岁，是不是像电影里讲的，时间线错乱了，让十年前的你跑到了现在来。”

十八岁的王一博安静下来在一旁剥橘子，听他们两人讲话。

平静得异常。理智过了头，一点不像是小孩。他反而是那个对穿越时空接受得最快的人。

两人东扯西扯讲了十分钟，直至厨房传来烧焦味道，肖战才猛地想起——害，鱼还在灶上煮着呢。

两人浪漫烛光晚餐最后变成三人食，肖战淘米前问十八岁的王一博要吃几碗饭，他比着手势说要三碗。肖战就笑，推了推男朋友，揶揄道，老王，你现在饭量变少了啊。

“消化不好，这能怪我吗。”

“行行行。不怪你，怪我，做饭不好吃，害你吃不下饭。”

“我哪有这个意思，肖老师做饭好吃，小区里谁人不知啊。”

眼见着拌嘴快变成小情侣打情骂俏，十八岁的王一博完全没有当电灯泡的自觉，拉了拉肖战袖子。望着肖战，问他以后怎么办。肖战在他脸上看到少年的一点茫然，他见不得十八岁王一博这个可怜兮兮表情，心一软说，你住下来好了，等找到原因再把你送回去。

肖战给他们两个起了代号，二十八岁王一博是「男朋友」，十八岁王一博是「小朋友」。男朋友撇了撇嘴没说什么，吃完饭自动自觉去洗碗了。

于是餐桌上剩下肖战和小朋友王一博。小朋友主动讲起自己的故事。

“我在学校宿舍学做python，然后突然停电了，然后我就到门口来了。”

故事过于言简意赅，肖战跟小朋友更仔细聊了一会——十八岁的王一博似乎丧失了某段记忆，但对于肖战的声音是熟悉的。

他说他在梦里能听见肖战的声音。很熟悉。肖战开门那一瞬间，他悬着的心忽然放下了。像是某种归属感在呼唤他。

肖战闻言揉了揉小朋友的头，“别担心，会找到回去的办法的。”

“所以十年后我会……喜欢你啊？”小朋友盯着肖战的脸，手掌搁在膝盖上，好像有点不可置信地低下了头。

“如你所见。不过我们要到四年后才会见面呢。他呀，”肖战指了指厨房里的人，“他说他想回到十八岁，赶紧和我见面，然后你就来了呢。算不算是巧合？”

十八岁的王一博点了点头，虽然有些意外，但也不是没想过，自己未来会喜欢上一个男孩子，何况这个男孩的声音在梦里出现多回，他很难不相信是真的了。

他过去给了肖战一个熊抱，靠在他耳边，糯糯地说，“——那我会尽快喜欢上你的。”

*

照顾男朋友和小朋友是一件麻烦事儿，肖战直到第二天才意识到。

早上起来小朋友的脸色有点奇怪，支支吾吾半天什么都没说出口，眼睛不住往一边瞟。

肖战和王一博都要上早班，留小朋友一人在家。肖战跟男朋友王一博出了门，后知后觉想起来小朋友那个表情是什么意思。

家里房间隔音不好是真的。他唠叨过几次，王一博一直没当回事儿。

他用手肘推了王一博一下，怪他昨晚吃醋，怪他昨晚占有欲爆棚，怪他昨晚跟十年前的自己闹什么脾气。

别弄出心理阴影来，王一博，你听没听说过蝴蝶效应，万一，万一十年前的你没喜欢上我，那十年后我们就掰了好吗。

“你在担心什么。既然我们现在还在一起，不就说明没有发生改变吗。”

“你留了电脑给他是吗。”

“嗯，原来我从那个时候就在学python，我想不太起来了。试试吧，说不定他自己能找到回去的办法呢。”

“王一博，你又在吃醋吗。”

“……我可没有。”

两人一路有一搭没一搭地聊，到地铁站自动扶梯口说了声再见。

他们搭的地铁是同一线路，但不是同一趟。

玻璃门关闭，列车飞快行驶，要把两个人载向相反方向。

（中）

*

这天傍晚依然是肖战先回到家里。小朋友从电视柜里搜出了十年前的PS4，盘腿坐在沙发前打游戏，音效开得震天响。见他回来立马坐得端端正正，好像还有那么一点寄人篱下的自觉。

肖战收拾了东西去厨房做饭，十八岁的王一博下意识跟过去，躲在门边伸长了脖子望他，手指扣在门框上，脑袋里不知道在想些什么。

肖战招呼他，说过来一点，我们可以说说话。

王一博犹豫了一下然后挪着碎步过去，瞥见了灶台上刚解冻的牛排，突然两眼放光。好像回到了小时候，小孩子们期待着妈妈做饭那样。

“我可以喊你一博吗？……不说话就是默认了哦。说实话，虽然我并没有亲身参与过他的过去，不过看见了你，我总觉得好神奇，又好幸运，就好像真的回到了过去一样，”肖战伸手揉了揉小朋友的头发，软乎乎的，不禁感慨，“啊对了，你吃不吃胡萝卜呀？”

王一博回答说，“吃的呀，我喜欢吃胡萝卜。”

肖战就笑，“不挑食，是好孩子。”他把手头的蔬菜清洗完，把上面的水滴甩干净放在一边。“待会要拌一个凉拌木耳，你是想吃酸一点的还是辣一点的？”

他讲得好温和，连笑容都是温温柔柔的，十八岁的王一博看着肖战的笑脸，声音不自觉也轻下来，“要，辣一点的，啊，其实没必要麻烦你……我……”

肖战打断他，“这怎么能叫麻烦，小朋友，不听你听谁的啊？”肖战伸了个懒腰，“不逗你啦，我知道你不喜欢别人叫你小朋友，所以我只喊这一回，下次不叫了。”

“话说回来，你说你能在梦里听见我的声音，那时听见了什么吗？”

王一博努力思索了一会儿，严肃地把手掌扣在膝盖上，说道：“好像会听见一些我听不懂的话，像是英语，然后有时候会听见你唱歌，嗯，孙燕姿的歌，你……唱得挺好听的。”

“诶，可是我觉得我唱得好烂的诶。”肖战好像被这认真严肃的夸奖一下击中心脏一样，夸张地后仰捂着心口笑，明晃晃的兔牙露出来，忽然想起什么又猛地起身，说道：“王一博，能在现在听到你这样的话，实在是太神奇了啊。”

“我只是在说实话，并没有在骗你。”

“……看来从小时候就是这么个性子，真好。”肖战省略掉最后一句感慨，他迟疑了没说出口的那句，王一博，谢谢你成长为这个样子。无论是什么时间的王一博，都让人忍不住喜欢。

肖战几不可察地皱了皱眉，马上又恢复如常。他还有很多话没有说出口，可是他知道，其实没有必要再说的。

时针转动走向七点，家里的老式挂钟还会铛铛铛报时，肖战随手开了个新闻联播，叫王一博帮着摆碗筷。

肖战站灶前做饭，也没注意外面时间，等到牛排再加上两菜一汤上桌，男朋友王一博还没回来。他一向上下班准时，从来没有发生过加班过头忘记联系的事。

他拿了手机给男朋友拨电话，听筒里传来一阵阵的嘟声，奇怪，没人接听。

他困惑，又打到公司办公室去，过了好久才有一个实习生接的电话，大着舌头说，我们这儿，没有一个叫王一博的人。

肖战坚持要他反复确认，那边很不耐烦回他一句“都说了没有，你这人怎么这样——”

而餐桌那边传来了不合时宜的响动声。

他回过头看着小朋友。手里的电话挂断了还没放下来。

十八岁的王一博显得异常平静。

“……one for another，对吗？”

“你早就知道了。”

（下）

*

第一天晚上肖战做饭的时候，两个王一博争着要给他打下手。有那么一瞬间肖战觉得自己回到童年，他作为受追捧的大哥哥，要面对着亲戚家几个顽皮小孩打架争宠。

他连忙按住男朋友，内心说道你别进来厨房就算帮忙了——男朋友王一博的实际料理水平他清楚得很，至于小朋友……

他当时没抱什么期待，只是觉得使唤小朋友比使唤王一博要来得容易，于是把他喊过来切白菜。

白菜随便切成小块就可以，原本也没那么讲究。不过令肖战意外的，是王一博持刀的手势——虎口位置很熟练地卡在刀背，拇指和食指直接贴在刃上，而不是像初学者误用整个手掌握住刀柄。小孩儿下刀又快又稳，不一会儿两颗白菜已变成整整齐齐的方块码在盘子里。

他端着盘子往肖战那边挪了挪，好像求表扬一样，仰头看着肖战。

肖战愣了一会儿，旋即笑着接过，竖起大拇指给他点了个赞。

那个愣神的瞬间他没有把疑问问出口，是他下意识觉得，十八岁的王一博和二十八岁的王一博，会是一个人。

十八岁的王一博，是王一博没错。

但是另一条时间线上的王一博，并不属于他的。

对于时间线的运作规律，肖战一直有疑问，不同时间点的同一个人同时存在，是否真的存在这种可能性。如果是一一对应的关系，如果所有的开始都指向一个必然的结局，那么时间交错并不会对这个人本身产生影响。

而现在，十八岁的王一博来到了这一条时间线，只能够是鸠占鹊巢。

*

十八岁的王一博在肖战的一再追问下，平静的外壳被一点点敲碎。

“……你刚刚在试探我吗？”

“对不起，我没有那个意思。”

“……对不起，我也骗了你。我们扯平了。”十八岁的王一博手背在身后，踱到客厅，好像很无奈地开口说道：“我承认，我知道那个测试系统。我也知道，'他'，”他用了一个非常微妙的代称，“会进入测试，所以我利用这个时间差来到这里。”

“从物理层面来讲我们的确是相同的个体，但我们处在的时间空间维度不同。你也一样。我在梦里听到的声音不是现在的你的，是另一个你……另一个肖战。”他忽然低下头去，“还有一点，我不来自过去，我来自2046年。在我的时间里，这个系统已经趋于完善，而另一个你，正是使它变得更加完美的人。我的Python是他教的，他每次编程完毕都会自己亲身试验……但他，”

十八岁的王一博忽然顿住，嘴唇微微颤抖，内心愈积愈多的忧惧终于显露了一点在脸上。

“……但他，好像被困在这个时间线的某个点上了。”

“——我想破解编程进去找他，却不小心掉进这里。”他从口袋掏出半张稿纸，上面涂了些肖战看不懂的符号和文字。

“这是我从你家茶几下面捡到的，你男朋友很聪明，我猜他并不仅仅进入了系统，他还参与了设计，对吗？但他完全没有意识到这是一个怎样的程序。所以我装作和他一样，试图得到你的信任，想让你男朋友把数据拿出来——不过，好像适得其反了呢，”十八岁的王一博耸肩，缓缓凑近肖战，抿嘴露出一个似笑非笑的笑容，“原来不管哪条时间线的肖战哥哥，都是一样让人喜欢啊。”

“打住打住，”肖战用食指抵住小朋友的额头，“讲正事，不要撩我。你自己知道顶着这张脸是在犯规。”

王一博退了半步，笑意一瞬间消失，“这个系统，可以扭转时间的维度，我们处在流动的线上，但是我的他被困在特定的一个点上。在他那里，时间只会无限循环，不能流动。”

“但我忽略了一点。”

非常致命的一点。

——两条时间线上的人不能同时出现，否则那个先存在的，会被后来者“推”出去。

他来了，于是二十八岁的王一博被推了出去。

*

听完王一博的描述后一头雾水的肖战：“所以现在要怎么办？我是文科生诶小朋友。”

“试试吧。在此之前我必须看看现在的测试系统。”

肖战从房间里拿出王一博工作用的电脑。他知道电脑密码，设置得十分简单粗暴，1234abcd，某位朋友坚信“越简单的密码越不容易被猜中”的原则——其实他就是懒，肖战如是说。

王一博的手指在键盘上飞快敲击，一行行代码在屏幕上出现。“我话说在前，编程我学的不精，万一出了什么差错——”

“会怎样？”

王一博眨眨眼睛，“那你就要自己来了，文科生肖战哥哥。”

肖战笑着磨了磨后槽牙，“王一博，你讲多一次试试？”

*

到外面怎么讲估计都没人相信，二十四小时之内两名年轻小伙双双丢失男友。像极了深夜电台惊悚故事。

十八岁的王一博虽然看上去很不靠谱，额，实际也很不靠谱就是了，但比起编程无能星人肖战老师来说，还是强了那么一星半点儿。他光靠二十八岁王一博留下的半张字条，就把系统摸索了个七七八八。

摸索的过程像在走迷宫，但王一博破解的速度简直是搭上直升机一般，突突突起飞从迷宫开头直奔出口。也是，对他来说，二十年前尚处于起步阶段的系统，简单得如同一张白纸。

系统的尽头指向一个网站，ip地址在海外，他俩没犹豫，翻过高墙进入网站。

“……这是，什么东西。”肖战问。

王一博啧一声，叉掉弹窗出来的奇奇怪怪小广告，后面显示出来一个简陋得没有背景的页面。上面用老式word花体字，加粗斜体还自带荧光那种，写了两个词“Click here”。

如同塞壬歌声，是一切的解答吗，还是一切会沉没。

王一博没有犹豫，按下按键。

点进去的瞬间，无数数字、代码好似海啸般涌进电脑，手指放在触摸键盘上的王一博吃痛，无比惊异地发觉自己的手掌心泛起蓝光。

键盘与他的阻隔在融化。

手指一寸寸下陷，刚才他已经破解了的程序现在又变成高墙，眨眼间将他和肖战之间隔开。肖战根本来不及抓住他的手，眼睁睁看着小朋友被那蓝色光圈吸了进去。

笔记本电脑时钟定格在21:38:61。

诡异地多了一秒。

满室归于寂静。或者说死寂更为恰当。

回过神来的肖战猛地坐到笔记本电脑前，尝试返回刚刚的页面，可是他试遍了所有办法，也越不过那堵墙。

「404 Not Found.」

「404 Not Found.」

「404 Not Found.」

警告的页面不断弹出，屏幕完全被刺眼的红颜色占领。

肖战抓了抓头发，第一次觉得如此无能为力——先是丢了男朋友，现在连小朋友也丢了。

他小心翼翼把手放上触摸键盘，“叮咚”一声又跳出来「WARNING.」，吓了他一跳。

「—Wrong Password.Create A New Account or Log In again？」

肖战没理睬，直接页面往下拉。找到那个Language按钮切成中文，他一直想说又没敢说，明明有Chinese Version，这两个理科生偏要拗英文。他着实忍不住了。

冷漠的公式化女声响起：“密码错误，请问您要创建新账户还是重新登录？”

他选择「创建新账户」。

然后他看见了王一博曾经跟他描述过的心理测试。他知道这事人命关天，容不得半点差错，于是一项项按照真实情况填写——中间果然有那个「你想穿越到哪个时间去」的问题。

他思考了很久，最终决定填下答案。

「我想……」

「WARNING.」

「—请输入密码保护问题答案。」

「管理者User5492443184提问：王一博更喜欢吃煎带鱼还是煮带鱼？」

肖战无奈地摇头，王一博这什么傻里傻气的问题，好像一开始就猜中了会是他来解开谜题一样。

他那时候在想些什么呢？

肖战没再犹豫，写下答案。

按下回车瞬间，他听到一声无比清晰的“铛”声，从正门那边传来。

是钥匙扣敲击门锁的声音。

他笑着起身去开门，没留意笔电上的时钟又开始运转。

——多出来的那一秒被悄悄抽走了。

—Fin—

*关于「Fantaisie-Impromptu」，幻想即兴曲，写着写着忽然想起来。好像和文章不符，好像又浑然天成。后来想起，时间线的混乱，和这个曲子四对三节奏给我的感觉，太像了。大概是这个原因吧。

*最后不免多说几句，故事有些偏离我本来的想法，是因为受到了先前平行世界的影响。每一条时间线上的人在物理意义上都是相同的，但是他们的人生轨迹不同。两条原本平行的时间线交错，导致了这个有些混乱的故事。我笔力着实有限，希望你们看得懂吧，看不懂随时评论问我。

尽管故事情节过于理想化，但我还是愿意相信，在每一条时间线，在每一个奇妙的平行世界里，他们都会在一起，一直，一直。

谢谢看到这里。


End file.
